


A Demon's Chattel

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Demon Dean finds out Sam is a very attractive new possession.





	A Demon's Chattel

Dean licked the last tasty remnants of blueberry pie from his fingers and slouched back in his seat, his eyes never leaving his brother expertly tied up in the facing chair.

All in all, it was a good day. Being a demon was turning out to be awesome. He wondered why he’d feared the Mark of Cain so much, now that he’d tasted its inebriating power.

It had been child’s play to overcome his sibling, although he had to give Sam kudos for trying. But the stronger had overcome the weaker and that meant Sam was his chattel now. His to do with as he wished. The law of the jungle and of demons dictated it.

As he studied his brother, he began to see him in a different light. Sam was an attractive male, tall with a body honed to lean muscle by the life they led.  
Unconscious, he was inordinately enticing, the lines of worry and apprehension smoothed away, making him seem young and vulnerable, innocent as only a pure soul could be.

Surprising even himself, Dean felt a warmth spread though him at the contemplation of his sibling.  
He frowned at the sensation. He’d never felt any arousal in Sam’s company before, so why now? Did being a demon factor in incest? But whereas human Dean would’ve been shocked by the sensation of lust growing in his belly, this Dean had no particular prejudice.

Getting up from his chair, Dean approached him. Passing a hand over Sam’s girlie hair, he let his palm slide down the smooth skin of his cheek, cupping his chin and lifting his head.  
Sam didn’t respond, still out of it, but that didn’t stop Dean from placing his lips on Sam’s mouth, testing out this new experience. 

To his delight, the lips were soft, flavoured with the scent of familiarity, of ‘brother’. Lazily he insinuated his tongue between them, running the tip along the soft interior. 

Sam had his teeth clenched so Dean couldn’t invade any further, but he wanted to, he really did. It was time for Sammy to return to the land of the living!

He slapped lightly a few times at his brother’s cheek, gratified when he saw the hazel eyes flicker open.  
‘About time you woke up, dude. I’ve been working up an appetite.’

‘Dean,’ Sam said hoarsely, pulling futilely at his bonds. ’Untie me. I want to help you. Turn you back to yourself again. If you had the choice, you wouldn’t want to remain a demon.’

‘Ah, Sammy. You’ve got it all wrong,’ Dean declared with a wink, his hand stroking Sam’s cheek as if he were a puppy. ‘I like who I am. I’m super-strong, I can transport wherever I wish, I get to kill on a regular basis and just recently I’ve discovered that I want desperately to fuck you into the ground, little brother.’  
Sam’s eyes grew huge in his face. ‘Wait...What did you say?’  
‘You heard, Sam.’

And just to prove his point, he tipped up Sam’s head and proceeded to kiss him with an enthusiasm Dean had never felt for any of the hot chicks he’d passed the time with, and he’d passed the time with many.

‘Dean-no,’ Sam whispered when Dean released him.  
‘Yes, Sammy. We’re gonna have lots of fun, you and I.’ So saying, Dean lifted the chair, complete with Sam and carried him off to the bedroom. ‘Don’t go anywhere, dude. Just gonna rustle up some handcuffs.’

Panic overcame the younger Winchester as he struggled desperately at his bonds. He’d have expected Dean to try and kill him but never to fuck him.

Not much later, stripped and handcuffed to the bed, he received the full version of Dean’s amatorial prowess, not that he had much choice, for even if he hadn’t been tied down, he couldn’t have contrasted Dean’s superior strength, at least not in a fair fight. He needed supernatural paraphernalia to do that. 

But for now, he was at Dean’s mercy and as his brother penetrated his virgin asshole, clearly enjoying every moment, Sam trembled at the future awaiting him if he didn’t manage to get free and return Dean to his humanity.


End file.
